1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the reaction between carbon monoxide and water, and more particularly concerns such reaction in the presence of a cadmium-containing catalyst.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The production from less valuable materials of aliphatic compounds boiling in the gasoline range and of intermediates useful for the production of aliphatic and aromatic compounds boiling in the gasoline range, is highly desirable and has been the object of several prior art methods involving the use of cadmium-containing catalysts. For example, Miller and Nevitt, copending patent application Ser. No. 536,680, disclose a method for reacting carbon monoxide and hydrogen at a temperature in the range of from about 300.degree. C. to about 480.degree. C., at a pressure in the range of from about 5 to about 150 kilograms per square centimeter, and in the presence of a catalyst composition comprising a cadmium component and a support material having acidic properties, wherein the cadmium component is in the form of the elemental metal, its oxide or salt or a combination thereof, and wherein the cadmium component is present at a concentration level in the range of from about 0.1 to about 20 weight percent, calculated as cadmium oxide and based on the weight of the catalyst. A disadvantage of the aforesaid method of Miller and Nevitt is that hydrogen from an external source must be employed.
Woodruff et al., U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,625,924 and 1,625,928, disclose a method for producing methanol by reacting oxides of carbon with hydrogen at high pressures and in the presence of a catalyst comprising one or more non-reducible metal oxides, such as zinc, magnesium, cadmium, chromium, vanadium, or tungsten, and one or more easily reducible metal oxides, such as copper, silver, iron, nickel, or cobalt, and a metallic halide. Melaven et al., U.S. Pat. No. 2,301,735, disclose a process for converting heavy hydrocarbon oils into gasoline by contacting the heavy oils with a catalyst comprising silica impregnated with a cadmium compound.
Klotz, U.S. Pat. No. 4,269,813, discloses a crystalline borosilicate catalyst comprising a molecular sieve material having the following composition in terms of mole ratios of oxides: EQU 0.9.+-.0.2M.sub.2/n O:B.sub.2 O.sub.3 :ySiO.sub.2 :zH.sub.2 O
wherein M is at least one cation, n is the valence of the cation, y is a value within the range of 4 to about 600, and z is a value within the range of 0 to about 160, and providing a specific X-ray diffraction pattern. M represents an alkali metal cation, an alkaline earth metal cation, an ammonium cation, an alkylammonium cation, a hydrogen cation, a catalytically active metal cation, or mixtures thereof. Klotz also discloses that the original cation "M" in the above formulation can be replaced by tetraalkylammonium cations, metal ions, ammonium ions, hydrogen ions, and mixtures thereof, particularly hydrogen, rare earth metals, aluminum, metals of Groups IB, IIB and VIII of the Periodic Table, noble metals, manganese, and other catalytically-active materials and metals known to the art. The catalytically-active components can be present at concentrations from about 0.05 to about 25 weight percent of the crystalline borosilicate. Klotz discloses that the crystalline borosilicate can be employed effectively as a catalyst for various processes including reforming, hydrocracking, transalkylation, disproportionation, isomerization, and alkylation, and is particularly suitable for the isomerization of xylenes, the conversion of ethylbenzene and the conversion of alcohols, such as methanol, to useful products, such as aromatics or olefins.
Fraenkel et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,294,725, disclose a Fischer-Tropsch catalyst comprising a particulate synthetic zeolite incorporating a transition metal reduced in situ by a preselected vaporous reductant metal and a method of making the catalyst. In the disclosed method for making the catalyst, at least one reducible transition metal is incorporated by ion exchange into a particulate synthetic zeolite catalyst support having ion-exchange properties, and the transition metal is then reduced with a vapor of at least one reductant metal having a reduction potential greater than the reduction potential of the transition metal. In one specific embodiment disclosed, cadmium is disclosed as a reducing metal which is present along with a transition metal in the final catalyst produced. Depending upon the conditions employed, saturated and unsaturated hydrocarbon products containing from one to five carbon atoms and an unidentified oxygenated product were produced when a catalyst containing cobalt as the transition metal and cadmium as the reducing metal was employed.
Chu, U.S. Pat. No. 4,384,155, discloses a process for the conversion of aromatic compounds, either alone or in admixture with a suitable alkylating agent, such as methanol or ethylene, to dialkylbenzene compounds which are rich in the 1,4-dialkylbenzene isomer, in the presence of a particular type of zeolite catalyst having a silica-to-alumina mole ratio of at least 12 and a constraint index of about 1-12, and containing a minor proportion of cadmium deposited thereon.
In addition, cadmium-containing catalysts have been employed in other unrelated methods. For example Wietzel et al., U.S. Pat. No. 1,562,480, disclose a method for synthesizing higher molecular weight organic compounds containing oxygen by reacting an aliphatic alcohol with carbon monoxide and optionally with hydrogen at a temperature of at least about 400.degree. C. and in the presence of the catalyst comprising both hydrogenating and hydrating constituents. Suitable hydrogenating constituents are disclosed as including copper, silver, gold, tin, lead, antimony, bismuth, zinc, cadmium and thallium, and suitable hydrating constituents are disclosed as including titanium, zirconium, thorium, vanadium, niobium, manganese, cerium, lanthanum, tantalum, chromium, molybdenum, tungsten, uranium, didymium, glucinium and aluminum.
Perkins et al., U.S. Pat. No. 2,107,710, disclose a method for hydrolyzing a halohydrocarbon in the vapor phase and in the presence of a catalyst comprising silica gell impregnated with one or more salts of metals belonging to the Groups IIB, IIIB, IVA or B, or VB of the periodic system, for example, beryllium nitrate, magnesium sulfate, zinc sulfate, cadmium nitrate, boron fluoride, aluminum chloride, stannous chloride, lead nitrate, titanium tetrachloride, antimony nitrate or bismuth chloride.
La Lande, U.S. Pat. No. 2,395,931, discloses a decolorizing adsorbent or catalyst comprising a water-insoluble metal aluminate formed by the reaction in aqueous solution of an alkali metal aluminate and a water-soluble salt of a metal capable of forming a water-insoluble metal aluminate in the presence of a compound yielding ammonium ions. Suitable water-soluble salts of metals capable of forming a water-insoluble metal aluminate include the chlorides or sulfates of magnesium, calcium, or aluminum, and soluble salts of strontium, barium, lead, copper, cadmium, iron, chromium, cobalt, nickel, manganese, thorium, cerium, beryllium, molybdenum, tin, titanium, zirconium, tungsten and vanadium. The catalyst is disclosed for use in decolorizing hydrocarbon oils.
Mecorney et al., U.S. Pat. No. 2,697,730, disclose a catalyst comprising one or more metals, such as copper, silver, chromium, manganese, nickel, tungsten, cobalt, iron, cadmium, uranium, thorium, tin or zinc, either in the form of the elemental metals, their oxides, hydroxides, or salts, wherein the metal component is supported on activated alumina or diatomaceous earth. The catalyst is disclosed for use in synthesizing higher ketones.
Cislak et al., U.S. Pat. No. 2,744,904, disclose a process for preparing pyridine and 3-picoline by reacting acetylene, ammonia and methanol in the presence of a catalyst comprising activated alumina impregnated with cadmium fluoride.
Finch et al., U.S. Pat. No. 2,763,696, disclose a method for reducing alpha- or beta-olefinic aldehydes or ketones to the corresponding alpha- or beta-unsaturated alcohols by direct hydrogenation of the aldehydes or ketones in the vapor phase and in the presence of a catalyst comprising elemental cadmium, its oxide, or a mixture thereof, and one or more additional metals known to have hydrogenating-dehydrogenating characteristics, such as a heavy metal selected from the first, second, sixth or eighth groups of the Periodic Table of the Elements. These metal components of the catalyst are disclosed as being employed either in the unsupported state or as supported on a suitable carrier, such as silica, alumina, kieselguhr or other diatomaceous earth material, pumice or the like.
Pearson et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,725,531, disclose a process wherein industrial off-gases containing organic sulfur components are contacted with an alumina base catalyst to convert these organic sulfur components to easily removable compounds, such as carbon dioxide and elemental sulfur. The catalyst employed comprises an alumina base support in combination with at least one metal selected from strontium, calcium, magnesium, zinc, cadmium, barium and molybdenum.
Eurlings et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,862,055, disclose a method for the preparation of a catalyst system having a catalytically-active component of an oxide, metal or alloy of any one or more copper, zinc, cadmium, nickel, cobalt, iron, manganese or magnesium, homogeneously dispersed over a solid particulate inorganic thermostable carrier material. Suitable inorganic thermostable materials, for use as the carrier, are disclosed generally as including synthetic or mineral carrier materials, such as alumina or silica.
Eberly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,358,297, discloses a process wherein a particulate sorbent mass of zeolite, which has been ion-exchanged with zinc or cadmium to provide pore size openings of at least about 5 angstroms, is contacted with a moist hydrocarbon process stream which contains sulfur, sulfur compounds, and other contaminants, these being adsorbed onto the particulate sorbent mass.
Mathe et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,361,500, disclose a process for the preparation of a supported metal catalyst containing at least one metal belonging to Group A and optionally at least one metal belonging to Group B, wherein Group A encompasses palladium, rhodium, ruthenium, platinum, iridium, osmium, silver, gold and cadmium, and Group B encompasses zinc, mercury, germanium, tin, antimony and lead. This patent discloses that any of the known substances commonly used as supports for catalysts can be used as a support in the catalyst disclosed, and the following supports are specifically mentioned: activated carbons, aluminum oxides, silicon dioxides, aluminosilicates and various molecular sieves, and barium sulfate. The catalyst is disclosed for use in hydrogenation reactions.